Creeping Doom - Alternative Ending
by Kamechan98
Summary: What happened in between the fight with Creepweed and when the turtles left the lair? Or before Donnie placed that jar with Creepweed on his shelf? Well, this is my explanation on what happened. REWRITE!


Creeping Doom - Alternate ending

 **A/N: Okay, I loved the last episode! Dumb Donnie was hilarious and adorable in so many ways, Mikey took responsibility for his actions and actually saved Donnie from being stupid for the rest of his life and for once the others turtles and April acted like they really cared about Donnie for a change! I might be overreacting on this, but still. It felt good to see them actually be concerned about him.**

 **The only thing I didn't like was the way we didn't see how the cure affected Donnie, instead we just saw him come in and save the day! So, here is how I think the ending could've been done a little better.**

 **Hope you'll enjoy the story and please review, favorite and follow!**

* * *

(April's P.O.V)

Splinter and I looked after the guys as they rushed towards the Party Wagon and drove away to try and save the city from Creepweed. I peered over at Donnie, who was sitting on the floor with that drinking cap, sipping on the soda through the drinking straws with that dumb smile on his face. I turned back to Splinter.

"Sensei, do you think your healing mantra can work on Donnie?" Master Splinter looked down on his once-bright son, who now looked like a complete blockhead with a huge dumb grin on his face, with a pretty upset frown. It was hard to tell if he was worried, but I was convinced he was and he just didn't show it.

"Highly doubtful." He said and his voice was tired, frustrated and miserable, which was understandable considering the situation they were all put in. I sighed heavily, kneeled down in front of Donnie and placed both hands on each side of his face, forcing him to look me in the eyes.

"Donnie, listen to me. I know you're still in there; this whole brainless act and the stupid grin- this isn't you. You're a genius, you remember that, right? I know you do." I looked him deeply in the eyes, but all in vain. He raised his hand, placed his finger on my cheek and smiled even wider.

"Hehe, you're real funny..." He said, rather slurred, and then stood up again on wobbly legs, picked up Ice Cream Kitty again and licked her head, much to the cat's content. I was slightly taken aback at his words, but I figured he didn't really know what he was talking about at the moment. Master Splinter placed his hands on Donnie's shoulders, led him over to the couch and helped him sit down. I sat down beside my best friend and placed my hand on his shoulder and stroked his olive green skin. Master Splinter sat down on Donnie's other side and grabbed his face in between both of his hands.

"Donatello, you have to focus. I know that you can. Focus on what I am telling you, and let your true intelligence shine through once more." Donnie looked up at Splinter, and for a moment April thought that he understood what he was saying. But then Donnie grabbed onto one of Splinter's hands and inspected the four fingers and the pink skin like a little toddler.

"Ooh..." He said and inspected the claws as well. Master Splinter sighed hopelessly and let Donnie play with his hand. I pulled my hand away from Donnie's shoulder and placed my face in my hands, resting my elbows on my knees. How were we supposed to fix this? Donnie acted like a small toddler and we couldn't reach him in any way we tried. And we had tried all day.

"Oh, Donnie, please. You have to wake up, please. We need you. We really need you, Donnie." I whispered to myself and had to fight off the tears that threatened to fall from my eyes. But then, suddenly...

"Ungh..." I looked at up at Donnie, who had now let go of Splinter's hand and placed one hand on his head, grunting in pain. Master Splinter placed his arm around Donnie's shoulders and pulled him closer.

"Donatello?" Donnie couldn't answer, he just grunted and bit his lower lip in pain. He raised his other hand to the side of his head and howled in agony.

"AUGH! It hurts so badly! PLEASE, HELP ME!" He screamed out loud, before he slid off the couch and landed on his knees. I flew up from the couch and got down beside him, trying to calm him.

"Hey, Donnie, it's okay, it's okay. Everything's gonna be fine, just breathe. Breathe with me." Master Splinter grabbed onto Donnie's shoulders and helped him lie down on the couch, placing his head on his lap like a pillow. He looked down on his son and stroked his forehead kindly with two fingers. Donnie's face was scrunched up in pain and he moaned.

"Ssh... Calm yourself, my son. Everything will be fine, you will be alright. Just try to calm down, my child." Donnie panted heavily and sweat was running down his forehead and face. I didn't know what to do, I just stood there in front of the father and son like an idiot, with my hands clasped together, looking on with a worried face.

After what felt like an eternity, Donnie opened his eyes and looked up at us with watery eyes. Splinter placed his hand on his head and dried away some sweat from his forehead.

"Wha- What happened..." He mumbled to himself and blinked up at Master Splinter and me.

"Donnie! How do you feel? Are you okay?" I asked, knelt down beside him and placed my hand on his shoulder. He looked at me with tired eyes and then sat up, slowly. He wiped his sweaty forehead and then dried his eyes.

"Mm, yeah, I think so. But my head is killing me, though." I gasped. He sounded normal now, and not like a blithering idiot. I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, much to his surprise.

"Donnie! You're back! You're alright." Donnie was tense and didn't seem to understand what was going on, but he slowly returned the hug and I felt his chin on my shoulder.

"Yeah, sure I'm fine. Though I kinda hope I could forget everything stupid that I've done this whole day." I giggled lightly at him, pulled away from him and looked him in the eyes.

"You... You remember everything from today?" Donnie looked down at the floor, nodded slowly and bit his lower lip.

"Hmph, yeah. Unfortunately, I do." I smiled at him, hugged him again and this time he returned it without much hesitation. Splinter placed his hand on Donnie's shell once he had let go of me, and Donnie turned to look at him with a smile. Splinter hugged him too, and Donnie nuzzled his face into Splinter's robe.

"I am glad you are alright, my son." Donnie smiled widely, pulled away from his father and looked at both of us with a smile.

"Thanks. It's good to be back." I thought of something. How had Donnie returned back to normal? Was it Master Splinter's and my words? Or what?

"Donnie, how did your brain return to normal? Do you think it was me and Master Splinter who reached you somehow?" Donnie thought over my question, then glanced towards the lab and looked surprised at the equipment in the room.

"I can't believe it... Mikey's antidote. It actually worked!" He yelled with a wide smile at us and his eyes beamed with happiness and excitement. Maybe even something proud, like he was proud of Mikey. I couldn't help but smile at that thought. It was kinda cute.

Suddenly another 'earthquake' hit the Lair and we all flew up from the couch. Donnie got up to the periscope and looked out over the city. He yelped slightly and I assume that he had spotted the monster, or Creepweed. He jumped down to us again and ran towards the lab.

"I have to go and help the guys! April, come on! I have a plan and I need your help!" I nodded and ran after Donnie. It felt nice to hear those words from Donnie again. 'I have a plan'.

* * *

(Mikey's P.O.V)

Well, things could've gone better. Instead of fixing the problem, we just made it worse. Creepweed had managed to get us out of the Party Wagon and now we had to fight against the giant mutant weed on our own! Oh, how I wished Donnie was here to have some awesome idea to fix this! Raph and Leo tried to attack, only to be swatted back again. The mutant was impossible to beat, and we had no plan to fix this.

"Man, I really wish Donnie was here now! He would know what to do!" Raph yelled out at us as he got up from the pavement. Leo slowly got up, but then saw that his breathing box was broken and the air was slipping out of it.

"Oh no..." He muttered and fell to the ground, falling asleep instantly; his snores reached both Raph's ears and mine. Raph looked at Leo in panic and ran towards him

"Leo!" He tried to run to him, but before he could, he was grabbed by the big mutant and thrown into a building, knocking him out as well.

"Raph!" I cried out, and then looked up at Creepweed and gulped as it stared down at me. He raised his giant tentacles at me and was about to attack. I pulled out my nunchucks, ready to fight off the giant plant.

"Alright, Creepweed! Yeah that's right, I named you Creepweed! You like that?" The plant didn't seem to like it, because he roared at me in anger.

"No, huh? Well, too bad! You want me, come and get me!" Creepweed lashed his giant spikes at me and tried to pin me to the ground, but I jumped onto the plants and ran up its tentacles towards his head, also cutting of some of his arms as I went. I threw out my kusarigama chain and hit the beast right in the nose, making it possible for me to yank on the chain so hard that the beast fell to the ground with a loud thud. I smiled, happy with myself, and was about to go and get the others out of here, but Creepweed grabbed me with its finger-like spikes and lifted me up to his mouth! I yelled out in fear and I thought for sure that that was it, when suddenly, out of nowhere, the Stealth Bike came flying through the air and hit the monster straight in the head, making it lose focus on me and instead look at the Stealth Bike and the person who came out into the light. But I was so dizzy I couldn't see who it was. Was it April who came to the rescue? But no, no it wasn't.

"Get away from him, you extinct _Digitaria Sanginalis_!"

"Donnie..." Wait, what? How did he get here in Stealth Bike, and how did he sound so smart all of a sudden? Didn't my cure fail to, you know, cure him? I looked up and saw Donnie, carrying some kind of Kraang-looking gun and a tank on his back, filled with retromutagen.

"You know what this is? Retromutagen-based weedkiller!" He laughed evilly, almost scary, and then smirked cockily at the weed-mutant. "Come get some!" He said, and this time he definitely sounded creepy. Creepweed dived down at Donnie, and for a second I thought he was gonna get eaten, but he started to spray retromutagen straight into the monster's mouth and after a few seconds, Creepweed exploded in a blast of pink goo.

The moment I got back up on my feet, I searched to see where Donnie was. And there he was, crouching down to gather up the remains of Creepweed in a small, tin box. I ran straight up to him and threw my arms around him, hugging him tightly. My big brother was back to normal!

" _Donnie_! You're back!" He smiled down at me and laughed excitedly.

"Haha, your antidote actually worked!"

"It did? I- I mean of course it did!" Donnie looked down at me with a small smile, before he placed arm around me and led me towards Raph, who was lying closest to us.

"Come on, let's get the guys outta here before all the people wake up." And we dragged both Leo and Raph back to the Party Wagon and drove back into the sewers again before anyone could notice us.

* * *

(Leo's P.O.V)

The first thing I noticed was that both Mikey and Donnie were looking down on me with worried eyes. When they saw that I was awake, Mikey smiled widely, leaned down to me and hugged me. Even though I hadn't fully woken up yet.

"Leo, you're awake! We were starting to get worried that you wouldn't wake up at all." I groaned slightly at the strength behind the hug, but I patted Mikey on the back and then sat up on the couch. In the corner of my eye I saw Raph, lying beside me on the floor, and Donnie was helping him wake up as well.

"Hey, Mikey. How'd it go with Creepweed? Did you and Raph defeat him?" Mikey shook his head with a big smile.

"Nope, we didn't." I frowned. I looked down on the floor at Raph, who shook his head at me.

"No way dude, that freak knocked me out seconds after he knocked you out." I looked back at Mikey, who just kept up smiling at me. If Raph and Mikey didn't defeat that freak, did it still roam the streets? Or did April come to save the day? Or maybe even Splinter?

"So, did April and Splinter come and help you?" Raph nodded and sat down on the couch instead of the floor and placed his hand on Mikey's shoulder.

"What did you do to defeat it?" Donnie, who now sat beside me, looked up at Raph and I with a mock frown and punched me playfully in the arm.

"Hey! What am I? Vegetarian chopped liver?" I jumped out of my shell, turned to Donnie with surprised eyes and a jaw that hit the floor. He spoke normally? Was he back to normal? He smiled at me and laughed lightly at my expression. Raph also stared at Donnie, and after a few seconds he placed his hand under my chin and pushed it up again, making me close my mouth.

"Close your mouth, Leo, or a plane might land on your tongue." I finally snapped out of my surprised state and smiled widely.

"Donnie? You're back to normal!" I threw my arms around Donnie's shoulders and hugged him tightly. Donnie laughed and patted my shell.

"Sure I am." Raph smiled widely and came over to Donnie and me when we pulled away from each other and placed his arm around Donnie's shoulders and pulled him close to himself.

"Great to see that you're yourself again, bro." Donnie smiled and looked Raph in the eyes.

"Feels great to be back." Mikey came over to Donnie, placed his hand on his shoulder and looked at both Raph and me with proud eyes.

"Donnie managed to defeat Creepweed by spraying retromutagen into his mouth! He saved us and the city!" Donnie blushed slightly at Mikey's compliment and shrugged lightly. He looked me in the eyes and smiled.

"Mikey's antidote worked, and as soon as I got my intelligence back I whipped up a plan to help you defeat Creepweed. And from the looks of how things had turned out, I came in the nick of time, huh Mikey?" Mikey nodded, placed both arms around Donnie's neck and nuzzled his face into his cheek like a cat.

"Yeah, dude. Creepweed was super close to eating me, but then Donnie came in on the Stealth Bike like a boss and then offed that freaky weed-monster!" Donnie rolled his eyes with a tolerant chuckle. When Mikey had let go of him, he looked at all three of us with a little embarrassed frown.

"I'm just a bit sorry I was such a pain. And don't you even try to deny it; I know it's true! I mean, I was running around like a five-year old and said and did really stupid things." Raph placed his arm around Donnie and shook him a little.

"Hey, it's okay bro. You weren't in your right mind. Or any mind at all for that matter." I nodded and placed my hand on his shoulder.

"We're just glad to have you back." Mikey nodded and nudged Donnie with his elbow.

"Yeah that's right. And besides, if it makes you feel better, I've made an even bigger fool of myself, said really dumb things and messed up stuff than you ever since we were kids. If you wanna catch up to that, then you'll have to put your back into it. Trust me on that one, bro." Donnie smiled gratefully at us, stood up and walked towards the lab. Raph looked at him and placed his arm on the back on the couch.

"Where are you going?" Donnie turned around to look at Raph, picked up something from his belt and showed us a small, round tin box.

"Oh, I'm just going to lock the remains of Creepweed away so he won't be able to get out again." We nodded, stood up and followed him into the lab. April was coming up to Donnie with a medium sized metal box and a padlock.

"Here, I found that box you wanted." Donnie smiled appreciatively at April, took the box and placed the small box in the bigger one before he locked it.

"Thanks, April." He walked up to his bookshelf and placed the box on the top shelf. "Well, this should keep what's left of Creepweed secure."

* * *

 **A/N: Aaand you all know the ending from here. Hopefully anyway. Hope you liked it and that the end wasn't too rushed for you. I know the neither Leo nor Raph are very touch-y, feely guys but I still wanted some kinda reaction from them both.**

 **And I'm almost done with the next chapter of 'A Million Miles Apart' so I hope to have it up either tomorrow or on Friday! And I hope you'll wanna read that chapter too when I upload it!**

 **Hope you liked this story and please review, favorite and follow!**


End file.
